Episode 294 (7th October 1963)
Plot Ken has volunteered to help Frank with his stock check. Val warns him to keep out of the trouble his father has with the Pickups. Frank donates a cheque to Swindley for the children's party. Frank thinks the Pickups are beaten but Swindley isn't so sure. Ethel pushes George to soften up Frank. George thinks she can go to the Town Hall or they can talk to Frank reasonably but Ethel shouts him down. Jim is also told to come up with ideas. Having dressed smartly, Lucille tells Concepta she's going to the Luxy Cinema with Marjorie Thornley. Len tells a delighted Jerry that the landlord has accepted Jerry's offer of £525 for No.13. Elsie congratulates him. Having returned from Vera's, Ena also calls, wanting to meet Myra, having heard good things about her from Minnie. Frank and Ken conduct the stock check. Ken tells his father that the Pickups won't do anything for him to be afraid of. Lucille's date is Jim and not Marjorie. He sends her ahead to the cinema as he has to call on his aunt with money. Ethel tells him she wants him to do something about Frank. He sneaks into the shop while the two men are still in the stockroom and starts a fire in two boxes. Frank and Ken easily extinguish it after they discover it. Frank is livid. Jim joins Lucille in the cinema queue. She saw him go into the shop and wonders what he was doing there. Frank yells at Ethel, accusing her family of arson and wanting to know where the two men are. Jerry and Myra plan their wedding. Jerry wants to invite Ena. The lady herself refuses to join her friends at the Rovers, claiming she's tired. Frank confronts George in the Rovers and threatens him with the law. Annie reluctantly has to agree with George's statement that he's been drinking in the pub all night. Frank and Ken find Jim returning with Lucille. She innocently backs up Jim's statement that she's been with him all evening but is then shocked when she finds out about the fire. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Myra Dickinson - Susan Jameson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe (Uncredited) Guest cast *George Pickup - Paul Dawkins *Jim Pickup - Bunny May *Mrs Tyson - Susan Field Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Victoria Street *Frank's DIY Shop - Shop and stockroom *152a Victoria Street - Bedsit *Luxy Cinema - Exterior Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). Angela Crow as Doreen Lostock is also credited, despite leaving the programme in the previous episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lucille's friend causes trouble; and No.13 is sold *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,492,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow: "She's a natural - belongs to Mother Earth, Myra does". Category:1963 episodes